This new carnation variety originated as a natural mutation or sport of the carnation variety `Lonforem` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,444) discovered in the course of our inspection of a field of the parent plant being grown for commercial purposes at La Londe, Les Maures, France. The bright orange yellow color of the blossoms of this sport caused us to asexually reproduce the sport for test purposes and this was done at La Londe by means of cuttings with results so satisfactory that we directed that the resulting plants be grown through several successive generations by means of cuttings from the next preceding growth with the result that the distinctive and novel characteristics of the original sport held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.